1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of electrical connecting structures, and more particularly to a memory fastening device, a computer motherboard having the memory fastening device and a computer having the computer motherboard.
2. Description of Related Arts
Computer crash, blue screen, a failure to start normally or a failure to enter the operating system after the start often occurs to a computer. Many reasons can cause that, but one main reason is the memory failure, including a memory corruption, an incompatibility and a failure in the connection between a memory connection base and a memory.
The incompatibility between the memory and the motherboard is caused by the memory and the motherboard, and can be detected at the initial phase of the installment. It is easy to detect and solve the incompatibility.
The failure in the connection between the memory and the memory connection base is the most common memory failure in daily lives and also the factor leading to the highest maintenance cost.
A conventionally standardized memory connection base is shown in FIG. 1. The memory connection base has a memory slot 11 and comprises socket arms 12 provided at two sides of the memory slot 11, fastener arms 13 provided at two ends of the memory slot 11, hook fasteners 14 hinged with the fastener arms 13 for fixing a memory, pins 15 provided at a bottom of the memory connection base and crossing through the memory slot 11 and elastic reeds 16 (not shown in drawings) connected to the pins 15 and provided in perforated holes 121 of the socket arms 12, wherein a plurality of heat emitting holes 122 are provided in upper ends of the socket arms 12.
A conventionally standardized memory bar is shown in FIG. 2. The memory 2 comprises a wiring board 21, memory granules 22 and electronic elements 23, wherein the memory granules 22 and the electronic elements 23 are welded on a side or two sides of the wiring board 21; two semi-circle bayonet connectors 211 are respectively provided at two ends of the wiring board 21; a plurality of connecting fingers 212 for contacting with the elastic reeds 16 are provided at a bottom of the two sides of the wiring board 21; a breach 213 for distinguishing a plugging direction of a memory is further provided at a bottom of the wiring board 21.
When the memory 2 is fully plugged into the memory slot 11, a front view of a connection structure of the memory 2 and the memory connection base 1 is shown in FIG. 3, wherein a “hook” 141 of the hook fastener 14 of the memory connection base and a lower end 2111 of the upper bayonet connector 211 at the two sides of the wiring board 21 are buckled with each other; a lower end of the wiring board 21 and a bottom 111 of the memory slot 11 are contacted with each other (marked with dotted lines).
The failure in the connection between the memory and the memory connection base may be caused by following reasons.
Firstly, dust comes into the memory slot of the memory connection base, which results in that the connecting fingers of the memory and the elastic reeds of the memory connection base are also attached with some dust. When the dust exists between the elastic reeds of the memory connection base and the connecting fingers of the memory, the electrical connecting performance of the memory and the memory connection base is changed so that a computer failure may occur. The memory connection base tends to have dust for the following reasons. On one hand, the memory connection base is very close to the CPU heat emitting fans. The rotation of the CPU heat emitting fans accelerates the air flow around the CPU connection base. With the increasing air flow volume, more dust brought by the air flow deposits around the memory. A great deal of dust exists between the memory connection base and the memory so that a poor contact or a short circuit may occur. On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 1, the plurality of heat emitting holes above the perforated hole which has electricity-conducting reeds of the memory connection base provided therein are open so that dust tends to enter between the memory slot and the memory through the plurality of heat emitting holes and the perforated holes, which leads to a poor contact or a short circuit between the memory and the memory connection base.
Secondly, the memory is loosened, which leads to a poor contact between the connecting fingers of the memory and the pins of the memory connection base and a weakened electrical connecting performance to result in a disorder of the memory in processing the computer data and further a computer failure such as a computer crash, a blue screen or a restart. A main reason for a loosened memory is that a movement or a shake made by man loosens the connection between the memory and the memory connection base. Moreover, an unreasonable design of a rigid connection structure between the memory connection base and the memory also leads to a loosened memory.
A conventional fastening structure between the memory and the memory connection base is shown in FIG. 3, wherein an “ear fastener” and the memory are connected in a rigid structure; the memory and the bottom of the memory slot of the memory connection base are also connected in a rigid structure. Actually, a rigid connecting structure is hardly able to work as a real fastener. However, a soft or an elastic connection structure between the memory and the memory connection base is able to work as a real fastener so that the connection between the memory and the memory connection base is free from being loosened by shaking.
Thirdly, the connecting fingers of the memory are oxidized. The elastic reeds of the memory connection base and the connecting fingers of the memory are exposed in the air and plated with gold on the surfaces without full protection (such as spraying protective agents). After a long time, the surfaces thereof are gradually oxidized and the coatings of gold are also carved by multiple insertions and pulls to further accelerate the oxidation. When the connecting fingers or the elastic reeds are oxidized, electrical connecting performance is severely affected as well as the data communication so that the computer system works unstably and unreliably. Especially under unstandardized maintenance, dust of the connecting fingers is often wiped by hand. The sweat on hands is left on the connecting fingers when people are wiping off the dust of the connecting fingers by hands. The certain amount of salt and water in the sweat not only accelerates the oxidation of the connecting fingers, but also changes a conductivity between the connecting fingers and the reeds and weakens the electrical connecting performance so as to greatly reduce a working stability of the computer.
Among the above three reasons, a loosened memory is able to directly or indirectly contribute to a deposit of dust on the memory and an oxidation of the connecting fingers of the memory. Thus it is important to solve the problem of a loosened memory in order to solve the electrical connection failure between the memory and the memory connection base.
The inventor has searched among the relevant patent files of State Intellectual Property Office of China and the published technical files of CNKI (China National Knowledge Infrastructure) and failed to find a conventional art to ingeniously solve the problem of a loosened memory. Some conventional arts are too complicated, another conventional arts change the structures of the conventional memory connection base and the memory, which belongs to an unstandardized design with poor serviceability, and others fail to radically solve the problem of a loosened memory.